Longing Tears
by AbandonWolf3
Summary: Shoichi tries to make up for a gift to Byakuran. Birthday fic. One-shot


Disclaimer: AbandonWolf3 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! If she did, many things are answered.

Summary: Shoichi tries to make up for a gift to Byakuran. Birthday fic.

Warnings: OOCness, and shounen-ai.

"I have—wait. Tomorrow?" Frantically, Shoichi took a second glance at his calendar.

October 28th. Byakuran's birthday. How could he possibly forget?

"Shoichi? Are you still there?" Spanner asked calmly at the other line of his phone. He sighed. Shoichi was getting nervous, along with his hand over his stomach that meant more of it.

"Y—Yes, Spanner-san…"

"You better buy him a gift or something. You know how demanding he could be. "

"Huh?"

"Byakuran. Tomorrow's his birthday right? You wouldn't want to see him whine or something else."

_Else? _Ah yes, our little redhead finally remembered the past year he had with the marshmallow maniac. He had no gift for Byakuran as he was dug with his big pile of work. He was the lone one in his party without a single gift in his hands. However, to pay it back, he had to go through a pretty hard night with the albino in bed and eventually was limping the next day.

He gulped.

"Y—Yes, of course. W—Why wouldn't I…?" he stuttered, his stomach growling.

"Well, you wouldn't want _that _to happen again, right?"

Poor Sho-chan sprawled on the floor.

"Yeah…"

"I'll be going. Ja ne."

"Ja ne, Spanner…"

Shoichi had just cursed Lady Luck. Hurriedly, he dashed to the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients for a simple, homemade chocolate cake from the fridge. He had taught himself how to cook over the years he had been inside his own apartment and that was just because he was living alone.

He himself quite enjoyed the solitude he had in his small home. Surely, he was already working in the Vongola Corporation despite the pleas of his past employer, Byakuran. Shoichi was an engineer, a one of a kind. You could say that through his hardwork and determination, but due to overworking himself got a few absences of fatigue and abdominal pain.

Somehow, his relationship with Byakuran, the CEO of the Milefiore Corporation, never seemed to falter. The white-haired man had been a classmate of his when he was in college and they'd grown close to each other.

Shoichi was whirled about in his thoughts as a click of the door was heard. Unfortunately, he was wearing his headphones, mindlessly listening to his favorite Blood&Peppers album.

His hand stopped mixing the batter he felt an arm wrap itself around his waist.

Oh good God.

The redhead flushed at the sight of his past employer who was hugging him affectionately and quite cutely as the latter was nuzzling his face into the redhead's neck.

"B—Byakuran-s—san….?"

"Ara, Sho-chan's making something, I see~!" The albino's eyes wandered over to the mixing bowl. "Er, anou…let me just finish this…" Shoichi stuttered again. _Just how the hell did the white devil get in here?_

"The door was open~" Byakuran mused in a cheerful tone. Just as Shoichi was having another one of his stomach pains, Byakuran pulled away from him and sat behind the counter. Shoichi came to hide a cute pout as he was already enjoying the warmth the other man was pressing on his back. He continued to bake the cake and waited until it got out smoothly.

Byakuran moved over and held him in his arms again.

"Why do you have to visit me every now and then? You have work, y'know."

"Mou…why not? It's fun being with Sho-chan~"

"Demo, your birthday's tomorrow. Do you even have a party to attend?"

"Well, maybe. Tsunayoshi-kun wants to invite me over."

"I see…"  
>"Something wrong, Shoichi…?"<p>

There was a lump in Shuichi's throat at that very moment. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He would've wanted the man to leave but his heart kept saying no. he knew that he had liked—no, _loved_ the white-haired man ever since that day. Spanner was supporting him from his back, and Shoichi himself could even tell that he missed Byakuran lingering by his side.

He didn't notice that there were already tears swelling up his cheeks.

"Na, Sho-chan? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Byakuran asked with a worried look. Shoichi clawed at his shirt, burying his face deep into the other man's shirt with his tears.

"N—no…i—it's nothing…" Byakuran wasn't assured at this. He was sure that something was bothering his little Shoichi.

"Come on, feel free to tell me."

Shoichi was already wiping his tears at the albino's shirt. He'd let those words slip his out his mouth for once.

_I love you, Byakuran-san._

Byakuran stared, slightly shocked at the trembling figure he clutched in his arms. His lips curled into a smile and kissed the younger male's forehead.

"I would always know that." He chuckled.

Shoichi pulled away from him hesitantly and took out the cake from the oven. He started to decorate it as Byakuran watched with an amused expression.

"Happy Birthday, Byakuran-san."

Shoichi smiled with flushed cheeks at his lover, who in return, leaned forward to kiss him playfully on a pair of soft lips.

The End~

AbandonWolf3 signing out.  
>Reviews are the source of the author's inspiration. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
